Rise of Bill Cipher
is a 30-issue (not counting the pilot) adult crossover action dramedy comic published by IDW Publishing. Synposis Set place after the Gravity Falls finale, Bill Cipher decides to take over other dimensions instead, which he travels to different dimessions. Lola Loud, with the help of Tweety, is forced to fight him to save the different universes when he kills her whole family. Characters Heroes *'Lola Loud' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD Allies *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - a teenage girl from the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise who aids Lola. It is revealed that she, as well, is getting revenge on Bill Cipher for killing Collin and destroying FingerTown. *'Velocity' - TBD *'Speedy Blue Dog' - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD *'Mittens the Cat' - TBD *'Chucky Fox' - TBD *'Maddie' - a face painted girl from the The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog series from the Foxtoons franchise. Now, she is no longer a happy Face Paint and is traumatized. *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD *'Claire the Ghost' - TBD *'Riley Killian' - TBD *'Dexter' - TBD *'Laura the Cat' - a cat from the Happy Cat and Dog Genius series from the Looney Tunes TV franchise. Like Maddie, she is no longer a happy cat and is traumatized. *'The Bill Cipher Protector/Elisha the Speedy Girl' - TBD. Despite her name, she betrayed Bill Cipher and aids Lola Loud and Tweety. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains *'Bill Cipher' - TBD *'The Cult of Bill Cipher', consisting of: **'Eli' - TBD **'Sargent Snake '- TBD **'Flappy McFinger' - TBD **'Shunky' - TBD Deceased characters that appear only in dreams, flashbacks, etc. *'Lana Loud' - TBD *'Lori Loud' - TBD *'Leni Loud' - TBD *'Luna Loud' - TBD *'Luan Loud' - TBD *'Lynn Loud' - TBD *'Lincoln Loud' - TBD *'Lucy Loud' - TBD *'Lisa Loud' - TBD *'Lily Loud' - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - TBD *'Skylos the Dog' - TBD *'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD *'Pain the Bat' - TBD *'Dee Dee' - TBD *'Russell' - TBD *'Dominic the Dog' - TBD *'Brittney the Dog' - TBD *'Paul the Cat' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Issues Pilot *''Rise of Bill Cipher'' - TBD. (The pilot was later divided into the first three issues) Regular issues #''Lola's Family's Death'' - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Comic transcripts TV series adaptation See Rise of Bill Cipher (TV series) Trivia *Although Bill Cipher appears in the comic, the rest of the Gravity Falls characters do not appear (but they are mentioned by Bill), because it takes place after the Gravity Falls series finale. *All of the members of The Cult of Bill Cipher are hypnotized by Bill Cipher himself. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Adults Category:Action Category:Dramedy